What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{12} 144$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $12^{y} = 144$ In this case, $12^{2} = 144$, so $\log_{12} 144 = 2$.